


Keep The Noise Down

by destielshipper394



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielshipper394/pseuds/destielshipper394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks his night has gone to waste without picking up a guy at the local bar. Little does he know, there's a stranger with an umbrella outside who changes this entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep The Noise Down

It was starting to get late and the bar was emptying, but the rain was so heavy outside that Dean didn't want to leave. If he did, it meant going out and getting soaked through on his ten minute walk home. He really should have brought an umbrella...

"Hey, I'm closing up in a minute." The bartender called over to him, gesturing to the clock. Almost 3am. Oh.

"I'll be outta here in a sec, Sam." Dean nodded, picking up his glass. "Just let me finish this." It was lucky he was a regular or else he'd have been told to leave ages ago. "Get many tips tonight?"

"A fair few," Sam shrugged, wiping down the bar with a rag. "Got the usual pile of girls phone numbers too, couple of guys even tonight..." He seemed to shudder and then laughed. "Next time I'm just gonna send them over to you."

Dean smirked and nodded again, finishing the last of his drink. He'd picked up quite a few guys here thanks to the bartender, he was a pretty damn good wing-man. Picking up his empty glass, he pocketed his phone and keys and took it over to the bar, passing it across to Sam so he could wash it and put it away.

"One of these nights, you're gonna leave on your own before I have to kick you out." Sam snorted. He made the same comment every night, but the only time Dean ever left early was if he was leaving with company. 

"Yeah, yeah. See you tomorrow." 

Heading outside, Dean shrugged his leather jacket off his shoulders to hold it over his head, finding himself once again wishing he'd brought an umbrella. He made it half way down the street before giving up trying to stay relatively dry, the wind was blowing so strong that the rain was almost horizontal, the only part of him staying dry being the top of his head. 

"Screw it." He grunted, putting his jacket back on. At least this way he'd stay slightly warmer. 

"Need an umbrella?" A gruff voice called from behind. He spun around and found himself looking at a young man standing beneath a large, black umbrella. The first thing he noticed was his eyes, vivid blue with an intense piercing stare. His dark hair was scruffy and his smile was crooked, but in a cute kind of way. This guy looked like the kind of person he'd have picked up in the bar... "You okay?" 

"Oh," Dean's cheeks flushed. He'd been staring... "Sorry, yeah. Uh, well I don't think there's much point in an umbrella now, I'm already soaking." 

"I'll say." The stranger chuckled, stepping closer until Dean was beneath the umbrella. "Doesn't mean you have to get any wetter though." 

That was a good point. Dean glanced around and then nodded gratefully, his lips turning to a smile. 

"Thanks. I only live round the corner though." He pointed towards the end of the street, figuring the stranger would take this as a reason not to bother himself with keeping a wet man dry for twenty seconds. 

"I'll walk you round then." Not what he was expecting, but if this guy wanted to waste time, he certainly wasn't going to complain. Now that he was closer, Dean could see that he was more than just cute, he was pretty damn hot. He could hardly say no to him. "Why are you out here without an umbrella this late anyway?"

"Why are you out here _with_ an umbrella this late?" Dean raised a brow, starting to walk with the stranger following beside him.

"Touche. I'm Castiel by the way, friends call me Cas." 

"Dean Winchester." 

"Nice to meet you, Dean Winchester." Castiel smiled that crooked smile, shoving his free hand into the pocket of his jeans while the other held the umbrella above them. "And I am out here this late, because I couldn't sleep."

That seemed like a reasonable explanation. It was better than the one Dean had anyway - he had nothing better to do than to sit in the bar all night until he was 'kicked out'. If anyone didn't know better, they'd call him an alcoholic, but he never drank enough to get drunk. Just a beer or two.

"I'm out this late because... it was either sit alone in my apartment, or sit in a full bar." Why was he telling him the truth? Now he just sounded sad.

"Alone? That's no good, a handsome guy like you must have a girlfriend, surely." Cas frowned.

"No, no girlfriend." Dean shook his head, his hands hiding in the pockets of his jacket. "Don't do girls." He muttered, lowering his gaze to the ground as he kicked a loose pebble. 

"Really...?" It was obvious that interest had been peaked here. Dean looked up to find that piercing blue gaze staring straight at him, eyes wide and that crooked smile on his lips again. He rolled his shoulders and quickly looked away. "Interesting..."

What was so interesting about that? So he was gay, so what? Plenty of guys were gay. Why was that interesting? Before he could voice his questions, he realized they were about to walk straight past his apartment building.

"Oh! Here, this is me." He stopped and ducked into the doorway, turning to say good bye to the cute new acquaintance. "Thanks for walking me under your umbrella. You were right, no point in me getting wetter." He laughed a little and dug his keys out of his pocket. As much as he wanted to go inside out of the rain and into a warm bed, he didn't want to say good-bye to Castiel and not see him again. True, their conversation had been a little awkward, but he was gorgeous! 

Fumbling his keys in between his fingers, Dean tried to think of the best way to ask for the guys number but before his words could form, warm lips were pressing against his own. His eyes widened as he took in what was going on; Castiel had closed the gap between them and now had a hand on the back of Dean's neck, holding him as they kissed. 

Despite his surprise, Dean found himself kissing him back. Well, at least now he didn't have to question his sexuality to find out if he was batting for the right team. Their lips parted and Cas stood back, chewing his lower lip.

"Sorry, I just... you're so adorable all soggy from the rain and when you said you don't do girls..." 

"Don't apologize." Dean shook his head, his cheeks darkening. "Put that umbrella away." Cas looked surprised for a moment until Dean spun around to open the door, holding it open for him to follow. Lowering the umbrella, Castiel left it in the alcove of the doorway and followed Dean into the building. 

Standing in the elevator, Dean leaned against one of the walls while Cas stood with his hands in his pockets, watching him closely. He'd brought guys to his apartment dozens of times, it was just what happened when the bar was only around the corner, but this was different. He hadn't just picked him up at the bar, this guy wasn't drunk. He was actually into Dean without needing alcohol to make him pick bad decisions... 

"I don't normally do this, y'know." Dean muttered, his green eyes locked on those vivid blue ones.

"What, bring strangers home?"

"Bring _sober_ strangers home." He shrugged, slipping past Cas as they reached his floor to step out into the hallway. "Usually by now I'm trying to get the guy to wait until we're through the door rather than out here in the hall..." He stopped and his cheeks once again burned. "That wasn't supposed to sound so... slutty." 

Cas simply laughed at Dean struggling with his explanation, rolling his shoulders. 

"Well, would you be more comfortable if I were like that, and not so calm and patient?" Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed Dean's waist and pulled him close, his lips once again pressing against Dean's but this time a little rougher. Dean squeaked, taken by surprise. He hadn't expected such a change in the guy's behaviour, but he certainly wasn't complaining. His hands suddenly had a mind of their own, reaching up to clutch at the lapel of the coat he was wearing and pulling him so that they stumbled back a few steps until they were next to the door to his apartment.

Dean pulled away briefly to dig his keys from his pocket once more, turning to face the door. Warm hands slid around his waist, finding their way beneath his wet clothing to rub against his damp skin, a hot breath on the back of his neck which sent shivers down his spine. He fumbled with the keys, distracted by the kisses on his neck, then finally managed to get the door open, both of them stumbling inside hastily and slamming the door shut behind them.

Tossing the keys aside, Dean spun around to face Cas who was already shrugging his coat off, dropping it to the ground. The two stared at one another for what felt like a lifetime before Cas closed the gap between them and pulled Dean into his arms, once again bombarding him with a deep kiss. The two men stumbled backwards until Cas had Dean pinned against the wall, his body pushing up against him to hold him there. Once again Dean found his hands roaming without him telling them to, unzipping Castiel's hoodie and pushing it off his shoulders before yanking his shirt off and throwing it to the ground. Cas then did the same to him, pulling his leather jacket off with his wet shirt before lowering his head and trailing kisses down his neck. 

Dean groaned, tilting his head back to lean against the wall as Castiel's lips moved over his neck slowly, barely touching his skin. His breath was warm and gentle, bringing with it the scent of peppermint. His teeth grazed over the flesh lightly, causing Dean to shudder and slide his hands up over the guy's shoulders, hoping to pull him closer so he would stop teasing but Cas had other ideas. He grabbed Dean's wrists to stop him, pushing them back to his waist as he chuckled.

"Nope." Cas smirked, blowing softly against his neck. Dean shivered and bit down on his lower lip, exhaling deeply. Parting his lips, Castiel slowly slid his tongue over his neck and began to trail down to his shoulder, where he nibbled and tugged at the skin. "Where's your bedroom?" Dean pointed to a door to their right and without another word, Cas grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him along into the bedroom.

Slamming the door shut, Cas pushed Dean down onto the double bed, his lips curving into a smile as he stared down at him. Dean sat up and reached out, hoping to pull Cas to join him but again, Cas stopped him, pushing him back down. He crawled over him so that he was on all fours above him and pressed his lips to his neck. This time, he wasn't so light and gentle, but rough and hasty, sucking on the skin until it left a dark purple patch. Dean groaned and lifted his hands up to slide them around Castiel's neck, tilting his head back to allow better access.

"Shh..." Cas hushed softly, kissing upwards to Dean's ear which he took between his teeth and tugged lightly. "Not a sound. Or I'll stop." Dean gulped. This was going to be difficult... he was fairly noisy in the bedroom, if Cas knew that maybe he wouldn't risk threatening to stop... They probably weren't going to get far. Despite this, he nodded in agreement to the rule, a shiver of excitement running through him. "Good." Cas smirked, then suddenly pushed his hips down against Dean's. 

Normally, this would have prompted another moan but tonight... Dean bit down on his lip and only let out a small whimper, his hands clutching at Castiel's shoulders. This was going to be torture... Cas could see this already and he grinned, sitting up so that he could undo the front of Dean's jeans. He stood so that he could pull them off and throw them to the ground, removing his own too before clambering back over him. His relentless kisses once again attacked Dean's chest, nibbling here and there and sucking to leave patches of purple dotted across his tanned skin. With each new hickey, Dean held back a groan, biting his tongue to keep the sound from coming out. He didn't want this to stop, not by a long shot, he wasn't going to risk Castiel keeping his word on their one rule. 

Cas continued his trail down to Dean's abdomen and along the waistline of his boxers, tugging at them playfully with his teeth. He could see the bulge that lay waiting beneath the fabric, lowering his head to brush his nose along it gently. Dean couldn't help it, he let out half a groan before catching himself and gritting his teeth. Castiel paused, looking up at him with a raised brow.

"Hmm?" He grinned, knowing Dean would be on edge now. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"Nothi-" He stopped again as Cas slid his tongue along the growing bulge, gripping the bed sheets beneath him tightly. 

"That's what I thought." Cas nodded and slid his hands upwards along Dean's thighs until they reached his hips, his fingers hooking over the boxers and slowly pulling them down. Dean's erection stood tall as the confining fabric was pulled away, Cas eyeing it hungrily before running his tongue along it's length slowly. Dean gasped and once again grit his teeth. This was like torture... amazing, pleasurable torture... 

He closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto the bed, trying to ignore the tongue that now slid back and forth along his member. It was too much... a moan slipped past his lips and Cas instantly stopped. Uh oh. 

"Didn't I say, not a sound?" Cas clambered back up the bed so that he was eye-level with Dean. "Tut tut, Dean. Am I going to have to make sure another sound doesn't pass those lips?" His hand snaked up to cover Dean's mouth, his thumb rubbing his chin lightly, then pulled away to slip down his chest. "I'll be kind, you get one more chance." Dean's eyes widened. This guy really knew what he was doing in the bedroom... He'd never done anything like this before, but it was hot. 

Cas's hand continued down Dean's chest and over his abdomen until it reached his groin, his fingers teasingly rubbing around the base of his member. Biting down on his lip, Dean closed his eyes again and tried not to think about the warm fingers that were wrapping themselves around his member, gripping tightly and starting to stroke. His breath grew heavy and the sensation only intensified as the grip tightened and Cas began to nibble at his neck again. 

Dean started to push his hips up in time to thrust into Castiel's hand, something which earned him a quicker pace. He wasn't sure what it was about the threat of having to stay quiet, but the idea that at any moment he could make a noise that would stop Cas was simply thrilling. It was starting to become clear that he couldn't hold in his moaning for much longer, so Cas slowed to a stop and smirked. 

"Wait right here." He muttered before shuffling off the bed and heading out into the living room. Dean propped himself up on his elbows, a little confused. Where was he going? Before he could call out to ask, Castiel had returned. In one hand, a condom and in the other, a bottle. A bottle that was very familiar to Dean, as he had his own in his bottom drawer. 

"You carry those around in your coat?" Dean raised a brow, laughing a little. He wasn't sure if that was weird, hot or creepy.

"Only on the nights I plan on hooking up." Cas shrugged and knelt on the bed beside him. From the sounds of it, Cas slept around just as much as he did... "To be honest I'd given up until I saw you." 

"So you weren't just out because you couldn't sleep then, huh?" 

"Hang on, didn't I say 'not a sound'?" Cas narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the side. Dean grinned, knowing he'd caught him out. "Roll over." Doing as he was told, Dean rolled over onto his stomach, climbing up onto all fours as Cas grabbed his waist and lifted him. He listened to the fidgeting behind him; the sound of foil tearing, boxers being thrown to the ground and the pump of the bottle Cas had brought with him. 

Only seconds later, he felt a hand on his ass, then the cold sensation of a lube-coated thumb against his opening. Cas's thumb circled him first, then gently pushed in. Dean bit down on his lip as he felt the familiar intrusion, once again finding it difficult to keep quiet. 

Once Castiel had sufficiently prepared him with the lube, he lined himself up and with one long, slow push, he slid into Dean with a low groan. He allowed him to get away with a whimper and started to thrust back and forth slowly. Cas grunted as he pushed himself in, over and over, his hands gripping Dean's waist tightly to hold him in place. Dean, meanwhile, was clutching at the bed-sheets, trying desperately not to cry out with pleasure. It wasn't until Castiel reached over to drag his nails down Dean's back and leave bright red scratch lines down his flesh, that he groaned out loud.

Immediately, Castiel stopped. Dean cringed, but Cas simply smirked and shook his head.

"You're lucky I'm enjoying you too much to stop..." He grunted, giving a sudden hard thrust which caused Dean to gasp and cling to the pillow in front of him. In an effort to keep himself quiet, he bit down on the pillow as Cas continued to thrust, dragging his nails over his back again and clutching at his body. Muffled grunts came from him every now and then, but Cas let these slide. They were too close to stop now.

Faster and faster Cas pushed himself in and out of Dean's ass, each thrust sending pulses of pleasure through them both until finally, neither could take it anymore. Cas could hear it in Dean's hidden moans, feel it in the way his body was tensing, he was almost there. Just a little more... He started to pull Dean's body backwards with every thrust so that he could push himself deeper and deeper, sweat dripping from both of their bodies as they grew closer to the finish until finally...

"Fuck!" Cas yelled, his hands clutching Dean's hips tightly while Dean himself cried out in pleasure into the pillow, both of them hitting orgasm together. Dean's back arched as he shot his mess onto the bed-sheets below him, Castiel groaning as he filled the condom before pulling himself out and falling to the side, exhausted. 

Both of them paused for a moment to catch their breath, then Cas reached over to pull Dean to him, wrapping his arms around him as they lay together, gasping for air. 

"That was..." Dean gasped, shaking his head. Words could not describe. The danger of Castiel stopping if he made too much noise had just been so... exciting, thrilling, intense... He didn't even know how to explain it. 

"I know." Cas smirked, placing a kiss on Dean's shoulder. His hands crept over Dean's body, across his abdomen, along his thigh, over his chest, his fingertips barely grazing the skin that was bruised with hickeys. 

They lay together for several minutes until they had both gotten their breath back, then Cas propped himself up on his elbow and smirked down at Dean.

"So... shall we go again?"


End file.
